The present invention is generally related to doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to doors having a storage space therein. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to doors having a displayable storage-space formed therein.
Prior to the invention disclosed herein there have been taught many differently configured closet and cabinet doors. These doors have generally been utilized to environmentally separate the interior of the closet or cabinet from the surrounding space. It is well known that by employing a door, items stored within the closet or cabinet are blocked from view when the door is closed.
Heretofore, there has additionally been taught, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,955 to Osroff, a storage unit which is houseable within a door. More particularly, Osroff teaches the inclusion of a removable storage container mounted within a standard door of small thickness. Access to the storage container is achieved through the use of a second door disposed therein. The space provided by the Osroff invention is relatively small and is limited by the actual width of the door itself. Thus, the size and configuration of items that may be stored therein is limited. Additionally, there is not provided in any of the heretofore known prior art an open area in a door which would allow items placed therein to be viewed.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a door having a substantially large storage area capable of serving as a display for items placed therein. Additionally, what is needed is a door having a storage area that may have an open configuration or a closed configuration.
The present invention provides a storage display door comprising:
(a) a substantially vertically oriented back wall, the back wall having a front surface, a back surface, a pair of side edges, a top edge and a bottom edge;
(b) a pair of substantially vertically oriented side walls, each of the pair of side walls having a front edge and a back edge, each of the pair of walls mounted to a corresponding side edge of the back wall and extending forwardly from the back wall;
(c) a substantially horizontally aligned shelf mounted to and extending forwardly from the back wall;
(d) a substantially horizontal aligned bottom wall having a top surface and a bottom surface, the bottom wall mounted to and extending forwardly from the front surface of the back wall, wherein the shelf, the back wall, each of the pair of side walls, and the bottom wall define a first storage area;
(e) a substantially horizontal aligned top wall mounted at and extending forwardly at the top edge of the back wall, wherein the top wall, the back wall, each of the pair of side walls, and the shelf define a second storage area.
The present invention is directed to a storage display door. The door generally includes a substantially vertically oriented back wall, two forwardly extending side walls, and a shelf or shelves mounted to and forwardly extending from the back wall.
Items may-be-seated upon the shelf or shelves disposed in the door so that they may be viewed by passers-by. The door additionally may include a substantially horizontally oriented bottom wall forwardly extending from the front surface at the bottom edge of the back wall. The shelf, bottom wall, back wall, and side walls cooperate to define a first storage area.
A top wall may be mounted to the front surface of the back wall and extend forwardly therefrom. The top wall, back wall, shelf, and the pair of side walls cooperated to define a second storage space or area.
A door may be hingedly mounted to a front portion of one of the side walls to provide means for enclosing the second storage area. Additionally, a mirror may be mounted to the front surface of the back wall, generally above the shelf extending upwardly towards the top of the door.
Also, a downwardly extending shoulder may be included in the present invention to preclude air drafts from passing under the display door. The top wall may also serve such a purpose.